All out of love
by XOYINGYING
Summary: Basically a story about a girl named June who comes to a new school where there are cliques and bullies. She falls in love with a popular guy and tragedy comes in the end.
1. The Intro

I hate this school. In all of my 16 years, I've moved 19 times and been to 12 schools, but not one has been as terrible as Vapor High School, or Viper High School, as I call it.

It started with the very first day of school. I came in to homeroom and took the seat with my name on it. It was next to a girl with dark brown hair and friendly green eyes. She would be my only friend for the entire school year, I found out later.

" Hi, I'm Ashley", she introduced herself.

" I'm June", I returned. "I'm new here."

She smiled, "I could tell", she sat back. " At Vapor High, if you're not in the halls before homeroom, you're either an outcast or new. I know all the outcasts, so simple reasoning tells me you must be new".

I was still getting my mind around the idea, "Wow, this school is different from my old one".

Ashley smiled," Yeah, we're unique. Vapor's like a maze or a puzzle. No, a haunted maze. Am I glad I'm moving!"

"Wait, you're moving?" I asked.

"Yup, in about 2 months." She said, "After 2 years at this school, I'm sick of all the labels, the gossip, the rumors, the fight to be popular, and just everything. So where are you from?"

I replied, "Ummm...my last school was in Oregon. The school before that was in Washington, the school before that was in Virginia, the school before that was in Ari-"

"Okay, okay, how many schools have you been to?" Ashley asked laughing.

"12", I answered truthfully.

She stared at me, "Wow, I've been to 3: Elementary, middle, and high school. All in the same school district with the same people."

I was used to this reaction, "So tell me more about the school", I said, changing the topic.

"What is there to say?"

"Then introduce me to the people", I replied.

"Come with me". She walked out into the hall.

"So there are mainly four groups: the popular people, the nerds/geeks, new/outcasts, and the wannabees", I said after I met some people.

Ashley didn't reply. Instead, her green eyes were focused on three blonds walking towards us. "Alicia, Susannah, and Jackie. The three most popular girls in school", she whispered.

"Sooo, Ashley", their leader, a tall blond girl with cold blue eyes said. "Still hanging around the outcasts?" Without waiting for a reply, she turned her eyes to me. I shifted uneasily as she studied my plain blue shirt and old jeans. "Hmm"…she tapped one slender finger on her chin lightly. "Nice shirt. Where'd you get it? The ugly people department?" Her friends snickered as they walked away.

"Good-for-nothing lunatics", Ashley muttered.

"Like ehmygaud! These shoes were, like, on sale for .5 percent off!" I imitated jokingly.

"Shoes?" The tall girl was back, her eyes gleaming with interest. "Abercrombie, Aero, Hollister, or Journey?"

"Go to homeroom!" Ashley snapped. "Nobody said anything about shoes. And while we're at it, yours look like someone just garroted on them".

The girl frowned, "I don't know what that's supposed to mean, but I'll take it as an insult". Just then, the bell rang. "I'll deal with you after class", she hissed.

"Will you be okay?" I asked, worried.

"Of course", Ashley seemed surprised at the question. "I'm not afraid of Alicia. And you shouldn't be either. All she cares about is staying as alpha," she grimaced.

"Alpha?" I asked.

"Alpha, you know, like, the most fashionable girl in a grade, the one with all the answers on make-up, clothes, guys, parties, you name it", Ashley explained. "She's like the un-elected leader of all the girls in our grade as well as her clique. 4 girls, plus her, 5. Susannah Halin, Chelsea Boydes, Kayla Summers, Jackie Pave, and Chloe Chilers. Susannah is obsessed with saying the word "like"; Chelsea is anti-Hollister; Kayla dyes her hair, like, every other week. Jackie flirts with every guy she sees, and Chloe needs to find the negative side of things".

"So…which one's the nicest?" I asked as we walked through the door of our homeroom.

"None. They're all super mean. But as long as you don't let them get to you, you'll be fine".

We sat in silence for a little while for me to process all that I had seen. "Anyone else I need to know?"

Ashley beckoned me closer, then pointed to a group of guys in the corner. It all revolved around one guy, one blond, blue-eyed guy.

"That", Ashley almost spat with disdain, " is Jason. He's the most popular guy in the grade. Half the girls in the grade have a crush on him-no, more like 75. He's really athletic, but empty. He has no values, principles, or personalit-June, are you listening?!"

Actually, I wasn't. I was watching Jason. He had stolen my heart already, much to Ashley's dismay.

"Hello? Oh no, you've fallen into the trap, too. I may have just met you, but I know you're a sensible person. Jason is JUST A SHELL. He has nothing underneath."

I decided to go for false innocence, "What are you talking about? I know Jason's an idiot. "

Ashley gave me a look of disbelief. "Whatever".

I sighed inwardly. Jason was, in my mind, a god.


	2. A Hard Day

Ashley and I compared schedules, sadly, we had barely any classes together, only English

Ashley and I compared schedules, sadly, we had barely any classes together, only English. But I overheard Jason and his friends talking.

"Yo dude! Jason, whatcha got 1st period?" One of his friends asked.

Jason looked at his paper, "Eh, Math. Whattabout you, Manny Mcgonigiggle?"

Ashley seemed to see that I was listening to their conversation. "No June, he is not in your first period class." She pause, then said, "Or second, it seems."

The homeroom teacher was Mrs. Corma, a stern old lady with all white hair. She tapped her knuckles on the board whenever she wanted us to be quiet. This wasn't a very effective technique. I mean, who can hear someone tapping their knuckles when Jason and his friends are telling jokes and laughing, and the girls in the homeroom (mostly wannabees) were giggling and discussing hair and makeup.

First period I had Science. It was a good thing I had all Seminar courses…Alicia and her friends were nowhere to be seen.

I tried to make more friends. It didn't really work. I started with the girl sitting next to me. She was a wannabee, I could tell, but hey, who said they couldn't be nice?"Hey, I'm June."

She turned to me coldly and said, "I don't really care". Very welcoming. Very nice. Couldn't have wanted a better reply.

I decided not to let that discourage me. "Okaaay…what's your name?"

She replied unwillingly, "Morgan".

"So, do you know Jason McGuire?"

That really opened her up. "Oh my gosh, how could I not know him? I had a crush on him last year, but now he's going out with Alicia Ferdale. They make such a cute couple! Don't you think?"

I felt my heart sink. I had no idea Jason was going out with Alicia! "Yeah, they…do make a cute couple. I wish them…the best of luck."

Morgan prattled on and on. I zoned out on both her and later on, the teacher. Who cares? Jason was totally taken.

The rest of the morning passed in a daze. When I finally met Ashley at lunch, she was sitting at an empty table.

"Jason's going out with Alicia?" I burst out.

"So I was right! Yes, Jason's going out with Alicia. Anything wrong with that?" Ashley asked.

"No, but…I just can't believe it." I sighed.

"They're perfect for each other! I mean, just look at them, they're both empty and popular, superficial and cold. You're too good for Jason, June." Ashley consoled.

I didn't say anything. "Whatever. I understand that. Who needs guys?"

Ashley smiled, "Good".

I had English 6th period with Ashley. She had to be one of the most sensible people I'd ever met. She had this air of calmness that I wish I had.

I finally found one class I had with Jason. Gym. My worst class. I knew he was already claimed, but a girl can dream, can't she? (Ashley would probably say no).

He was so incredibly athletic. We were playing basketball and he totally took over. Me? Trying to stay on the sidelines for as long as I could, and when on the court, trying to stay away from the ball.

It turned out that Alicia, Susannah, Jackie, Chloe, Chelsea, and Kayla were in Chorus same as me. They snickered when I walked by.

"Hey new girl! What did you say your name was?" Susannah called out.

"Do you know what Abercrombie is?" Kayla added.

I turned around, trying to muster Ashley's air of disdain and confidence. All I could manage was a feeble, "Leave me alone!"

They looked smug, vaguely reminding me of the Egyptian cats I'd seen in King Tut's display at the Franklin Institute in Philadelphia.

While this thought was passing over me, Chloe had decided to add another dig in.

"Abercrombie, Hollister- don't expect _her _to know."

I took a deep breath, these girls were seriously mean. I wish Ashley were here.

This year was going to be difficult, starting with the very first day.


	3. Burning Building

The rest of the month was a blur. Sure, teachers, homework, my new friend, the popular crowd- none of those mattered. Jason was all there was in my little world.

Ashley didn't understand. She was so sensible, so down to earth, it was only when I was with her that I could push Jason to the back of my mind. But the rest of the time it was like I couldn't see anything but him.

It hurt every time I saw him with Alicia. I kept on thinking it should have been me. And let's just say it didn't help that Alicia and her friends kept on teasing me about clothing stores. Aber-what?

I've always loved to write and I would write stories about Jason. It just happened that Chloe got her hands on one about him saving me from a burning building. Good thing I gave everyone fake names!

Chloe saw me writing and she tried to grab my paper. I moved it over. She sighed and deliberately walked over and snatched it out of my hands with a smug expression. "I want to see this. And what I want, I get."

She didn't get it. But one thing she did get, was that it was about some guy and that was all she needed.

"What the heck, June?"she asked, smirking. "Dreaming of some guy? Guess you'll have to do that for a while- no guy is ever gonna fall for you. Just look at you, bleh." She handed the paper to Susannah, who tried to read it out loud.

"He realized the wood was combu- combus- combust? Never mind, this is so stupid. You know nothing of guys".

I stood there and couldn't do anything but stare at the ground. "Combustible. It means able to catch on fire."

Kayla laughed, "So you're a nerd, too. Nerdy June. Have fun writing about, let's see...what's that guy's name? Oh, Drad. What kind of name is that?"

I couldn't help but correct her, "Dreiad. It's a water name."

All 6 burst out laughing, "Have fun with your imaginary boyfriend, June. Dreiad and June, the perfect couple. Only he's imaginary", Chelsea put in. Alicia snickered, "I'll find you a real guy June. What do you think of Ben?"

Ben was a guy that nobody liked. He was like 4 feet tall, had a girl's voice, annoying, and picked his nose constantly. Alicia pretended she was waiting for me to thank her.

"Well? June and Ben? How does that sound?" She asked mockingly.

"Will you please give me my story back?" I asked quietly. "Please?"

Alicia shook her head, "This is too funny to keep secret. I gotta show my boyfriend Jason."

I panicked, "No, don't show Jason!"

She turned around and looked at me with suspicious eyes. "Why? Are you hitting on my boyfriend?"

"Uh, no."I stuttered

Her eyes settled to their usual cold stare, instead of the demonic look she had a second ago. "Good, don't. He is off limits. Who cares about June's stupid fantasies anyway." Alicia crumpled up my story and tossed it on the ground. She and her friends strutted off.

I picked up the ball of paper that my story had been reduced to.

_"I love you June", he said looking in my eyes. "I love you too", I murmured. I couldn't believe that he had just saved my life. _

That would never happen if Alicia had anything to say about it. Oh Jason.

I sat down slowly as if in a daze. That was when Ashley found me.

"What happened June? I saw Alicia and her clique leaving and you like you were half dead. Tell me what happened."

I pushed the paper towards her. "They found this."

Ashley looked it over and asked, "You wrote it?"

I nodded. "I'm silly, aren't I?"

"I can't deny it. But you're a good person. Don't let them get to you."


End file.
